The sheriff is looking for us - Mort Rainey & India Stoker
by AlyssaBenett
Summary: Mort Rainey y India Stoker tienen mucho en común. La locura, el gusto por la música y que el sheriff los está buscando. Ella lleva unos zapatos blancos y negros de estilo retro, Él lleva un sombrero negro. Ellos encuentran amistad y libertad. Encuentran pasión. Pero, ¿escaparán de su pasado? ¿controlarán la locura que tienen en común?
1. Puesta de sol, Vino, Maíz

1. Puesta de Sol. Vino. Maíz.

Eran las seis de la tarde, pero India Stoker seguía en la carretera conduciendo el coche descapotable que pertenecía a su padre. Llevaba las gafas de sol de su padre y la blusa de gasa de su madre. India no sabía que iba a hacer, su camino no estaba claro.

Su tío Charlie estaba muerto, ella lo mató. Su_ locura_ se encontraba en su sangre, no podía evitar el hecho de que ella era tal y como su tío era. Tenía que marcharse, porque había elegido proteger a su madre en lugar de haber elegido a su atractivo tío Charlie. Su madre Evie era más importante aunque a veces Evie y ella no se llevaban bien.

Es difícil elegir tu vida rápido, India Stoker lo sabía. Se miró a sí misma en el espejo del coche descapotable. El viento arrastraba su cabello.

Una bonita puesta de sol apareció en el horizonte. El cielo se tornó naranja, del color de la blusa que ella llevaba.

Paró el coche porque escuchó un ruido. India tenía miedo. No quería más problemas, ya era suficiente que el sheriff la estuviera buscando.

Oyó a un hombre gritando. ¿ Atropelló a alguien con su coche?

- ¿Le he hecho daño señor? Logré parar el coche...¿Me oye, señor?

Él se estaba levantando y mirando a la joven que le estaba hablando. Él era alto. Su cabello era similar al maíz recogido en Tennessee. India miró fijamente los ojos negros de aquel hombre que estaban debajo de un sombrero negro. Ella no estaba equivocada. Sus pensamientos eran la verdad. La terrible verdad. Había _locura_ en sus ojos...la locura que ellos tenían en común.

India no sabía que tenían mucho más en común, ellos compartían más que _locura...El sheriff los estaba buscando._

- Estoy bien, querida- él dijo tranquilamente con un tono de Mississippi.

- ¿Está seguro? Creo que tiene muy mal aspecto para decir que está "bien"- contestó India con sinceridad.

- Eres una chica lista. Sí, no soy un buen hombre, después de todo, no estoy bien. Deberías marcharte lejos y escaparte de mí... Sé que preferirás conocer a Mort Rainey más que conocer al cruel John Shooter.

Él se alejó caminando y ella lo siguió interesada.

- ¿Mort Rainey? ¿Quién es él?

- ¿No sabes quién es él? Es un escritor, un escritor de éxito. Sabía que me preguntarías sobre él.

- Así que, su nombre es John Shooter, señor? ¿Y por qué menciona ese escritor? ¿Por qué cree que quiero conocerlo?

Shooter sonrió y miró fijamente la cara confundida de India Stoker.

- Soy John Shooter y Mort Rainey al mismo tiempo. A la gente le gusta Mort y odia a Shooter y no tengo remedio para eso.

Shooter estaba mucho más loco que ella incluso.

- Me da igual tu doble personalidad, Mort - ella finalmente dijo. Se quitó sus gafas de sol y lo miró directamente- No sé si esto te animará...Tengo que decir que no tengo miedo de Shooter. Sin embargo...Mort Rainey es un nombre mejor, un nombre más fuerte - ella comentó.

- ¿Por qué no nos hemos conocido antes? - el apretó la mano de India y la miró con profundidad.

- Creo que las cosas suceden de una manera por una razón. Nos hemos cruzado en el camino, Mort Shooter- ella dijo con una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro- Entra en el coche, Mort.

Mort estaba impresionado con el coche descapotable.

- ¿Tu familia es rica? Nadie puede tener un coche como este. Wow, ¡es increíble!

- Era el coche de mi padre, ahora es mío.

- Eres muy afortunada, India. Tienes todo.

- No, no lo soy. Ser rica no es el sentimiento más feliz para mí. He estado cautiva en un lugar frío y materialista. Me siento libre cuando escucho música...me hace sentir llena y viva...

Mort se quedó mirando a la muchacha de cabello negro. Había una conexión flotando en el aire...una conexión que quizá haría por primera vez que tuviera una amiga. El problema era Shooter, siempre la otra parte de sí mismo que destruye los mejores momentos de su vida.

"Amiga suena mejor que divorcio. La palabra suena mejor incluso deletreada"- él pensó y asintió.

- Escucho música todos los días. Relaja mi mente. Tengo unos auriculares en mi casa, te los puedo prestar.

Estaba sorprendido consigo mismo. ¿Dijo realmente eso? ¿Cuando se había vuelto generoso?

Cuando deletreo la palabra _amiga_ él se había quitado su sombrero. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Gracias, Mort- ella dijo- Eres muy amable. Voy a encender la radio, ¿te importa?

- Está bien .Me gustaría escuchar algo de música- él contestó.

India sonrió. Estaba pasándolo bien con esa mezcla de Rainey y Shooter. Esa mezcla entre amistad y locura.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Esa es verdaderamente una gran canción. ¡Wow!- gritó Mort Rainey.

India se levantó del coche descapotable. La brisa se deslizó por su pelo. Ella gritó "Wow" "Sí"

La libertad estaba en el aire, en sus pulmones, en sus cuerpos, en sus voces.

Cantaron la canción en voz alta. Cantaron con una voz enérgica.

- "Ahh, Home let me go Home Home is wherever I'm with you "

...

- Tengo sed- dijo India- ¡Mort!

- ¿Qué?

-Voy a comprar unas bebidas. ¿Qué quieres de beber?- ella preguntó yéndose del coche.

- Mountain Dew. Sé que hay en el supermercado que está en frente de nosotros.

- Espera aquí, vendré dentro de unos pocos minutos.

- Tranquila, nada malo va a suceder- él contestó alegremente.

El sheriff, David Newsome reconoció al peligroso escritor al instante. ¿Por qué estaba en ese descapotable? Él sabía que ese coche no era el coche de Mort Rainey. Le pareció extraño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mort Rainey en ese coche caro? ¿Lo robó?

- Hola, señor Rainey- el sheriff dijo acercándose al coche de India.

- Buenas tardes, sheriff- respondió Mort.

- Bueno, son casi las 8, sería más correcto decir "buenas noches". Señor Rainey, está acompañado de una persona rica o ha robado este coche.

- Estoy con una amiga.

- ¿Su amiga conoce sus problemas con la justicia?

-No, no los conoce. Ella sólo conoce mi trastorno de personalidad- él dijo.

- Todo el mundo conoce su situación mental, señor Rainey. Es fácil darse cuenta. Le recomiendo que diga donde están los cadáveres. Sabe de lo que estoy hablando... si nos cuenta donde los escondió, es posible que esté menos tiempo en la cárcel. Usted sabe que su enfermedad mental puede favorecerle. Piénselo bien.

Sheriff Dave se marchó en su coche. Mort estaba preocupado hasta que vio a India con las bolsas de la compra. Intentó sonreír cuando la vio.

- Aquí está, Mountain Dew- dijo su amiga sonriendo.

Él se bebió una lata de Mountain Dew. Necesitaba no estar preocupado, olvidar todo.

- Compré 20 latas de Mountain Dew, creo que durarán un mes - ella le dijo.

- Y ¿no compraste una bebida para ti?- Mort le preguntó a India.

- Sí, compré una botella de vino, ahahaha

- Eres demasiado joven para beber vino- se quejó Mort.

Ella se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes? Eh, estoy hablando seriamente contigo.

- Tengo 18 años. Soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que quiera. No me puedes controlar, no eres mi padre, no eres mi marido, eres mi amigo, así que...¡cierra el pico!

Ella abrió la botella de vino con el tronco de un árbol. Bebió el vino de la botella cuando se metió en el coche.

-¿Estás loca? No puedes beber mientras estás conduciendo, India- se quejó Mort otra vez.

- Vale, ¿estás obsesionado con controlarme o qué?- ella preguntó mirándolo furiosamente.

- Me preocupo por ti, es lo que un amigo hace. Conduciré tu coche, dame las llaves.

- No estoy borracha, estoy bien ¿vale?

- Escúchame, India. No correremos riesgos. No quiero un accidente.

Los ojos verdes de India se cruzaron con los ojos negros de Mort Rainey.

Su seguridad...él quería que se sintiera segura. Ella le dio las llaves. Le toco la mano, era cálida y suave. Se aproximó a él, estaban cerca...pero luego ella se alejó. Él arrancó el coche y condujo el camino hacia su casa.

- India, esta es mi casa.

India echó un vistazo a la casa de Mort Rainey con curiosidad.

- Tu casa está cerca del lago Tashmore- ella se percató.

- Sí, lo está. Planté maíz alrededor de mi casa, es una gran plantación - le contó Mort.

- Tienes una casa peculiar, Mort. Es distintiva, diferente...

- Adivino que vivías en una mansión, India. Imagino que era una casa espectacular.

- Sí, era una casa espectacular cuando mi padre vivía- opino ella.

- Tu perspectiva ha cambiado, India. Las personas cambian con el curso del tiempo.

- Mort, es como cuando ves un cuadro. Los sentimientos dentro de ti son diversos, cada momento que lo ves- Ellos se miraron uno a otro en silencio, ellos entendían lo que era un cambio brusco.

-Tu casa está llena de maíz. ¡Hay maíz por todas partes!- ella dijo y se rio.

- No hay solamente maíz , hay Doritos, Mountain Dew, cerveza, sándwiches...sírvete, India.

Ella se rió otra vez.

- No sé cocinar, eso es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer.

-Vale, me acostumbraré a esto, no te preocupes. ¿Tienes un dormitorio para mí?- India le preguntó.

- No. Sólo tengo una cama doble y un sofá - él le respondió.

- ¿Me dejarás dormir en tu cama?- ella le pidió.

- Dormiré en el sofá, puedes dormir en la cama, no me importa. La cama está en el piso de arriba- Mort le dijo a ella.

- Gracias, Mort. Realmente apreció tu generosidad- India besó a Mort en la mejilla y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella cogió su maleta y subió las escaleras. Se vistió con un camisón y más tarde se quedó dormida.


	2. Pesadilla, Café, Música

2. Pesadilla. Café. Música.

India se levantó temprano por la mañana. No podía dormir. Había tenido una pesadilla con su tío Charlie. Soñó que él la estaba matando con el cinturón de su padre. Gritó y abrió los ojos. Estaba temblando. Quería creer que estaba muerto. Charlie mató a su padre, él no podía ser un fantasma torturándola para siempre.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando India se despertó. Mort Rainey se levantó lentamente y la vio tomando el desayuno. Se peino el pelo con las manos y fue a la cocina.

-¿Qué hora es?- él preguntó después de bostezar.

- Son las siete y veinte- India le contestó.

- ¿Es demasiado pronto, no te parece? ¿ Normalmente te levantas a las siete para preparar el desayuno?, Mort estaba asombrado. No entendía como ella se podía levantar con tanta facilidad.

- Preparé unos sándwiches para nosotros, eso es lo que importa. Soy madrugadora. ¿Estás escribiendo una historia ahora? - ella cambió de tema- Me gustaría leer una de tus historias.

- Tuve falta de inspiración, pero ahora estoy empezando a escribir otra vez- él respondió- No puedo contarte nada acerca de la historia que estoy escribiendo, cuando la termine serás la primera en saberlo- él prometió.

-Vale, Mort, pero al menos déjame leer uno de tus libros. He visto que tienes dos o tres de tus libros en la estantería.

- Puedes coger cualquier libro que quieras, tienes mi permiso- él le dijo mientras se estaba comiendo uno de los sándwiches- Deliciosos sándwiches, India. Prepararé dos tazas de café- él añadió.

- Gracias, Mort. Un café sería fantástico.

Mort Rainey y India Stoker estaban el sofá tomando café.

-Mañana iré al supermercado. He visto que no tienes helado en la nevera- India observó.

- Eres una golosa, India- él dijo- Estoy seguro de que comprarás muchas cajas de helado. ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito en un helado?- Mort le preguntó a ella con curiosidad.

- El helado de chocolate y vainilla- India contestó sonriéndole. Él también sonrió.

Mort se terminó su café de por las mañanas y subió las escaleras. Iba a empezar a escribir dentro de unas pocas horas. India lo siguió y cogió sus auriculares.

- ¿Te importaría que cogiera tus auriculares?- preguntó.

- No los estoy usando en este momento- el colocó los auriculares en las orejas de India- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

- Me gusta...la música clásica. Tengo un piano en mi casa...Me gusta tocar el piano- respondió ella. Sintió el corazón palpitar en su pecho inesperadamente cuando olió el perfume de Mort Rainey.

- ¿Puedes tocar el piano? Quiero oírte tocar el piano algún día. Te gustará esto. El título de esta canción de piano es "River Flows in you".

- Conozco esa canción. Es una obra maestra- India dijo - Estoy sorprendida, Mort. Tienes un buen gusto con lo referente a la música.

Ellos se miraron intensamente durante unos pocos minutos. Ella se fue al salón, sonrió y se relajó escuchando la música de piano.

Mort escribió las mejores líneas de su novela.

_"Esa mujer de ojos verdes era algo inexplicable para él. Él se sentía libre. Se sentía esperanzado cuando ella estaba a su lado. Estaba loca como él, pero estaba llena de la energía y la belleza del sol"_

Sin embargo, él escribió después:

_" Él sabía que ella estaba demente. No la podía culpar, él era como ella. Él tenía miedo de perder su amistad. Tenía miedo a estar solo recordando su atormentado pasado "_

...

- ¿Estás disfrutando de la música, India? - Mort Rainey le preguntó cuando estaba sentado en el sofá.

Ella se quitó los auriculares.

- Sí, la música es maravillosa- ella le contestó con una gran sonrisa- Tengo que llevarme algo de ropa de mi casa. Me podrías acompañar mañana y luego damos un paseo y tomamos un helado.

Él se rió.

- ¿Tu madre está en tu casa? - Mort dijo- Estará enfadada contigo. Estás saliendo con una persona que conoces de dos días.

- No tengo que darle explicaciones a ella. Nos hicimos amigos con rapidez. Eso es todo- India le dijo a él.

- Tengo que reconocer que estoy intrigado por conocer tu vida. No puedo esperar para ver tu enorme casa.

India no quería volver a su casa, a pesar de que ella sólo iba a estar una hora allí. Ella cogió los auriculares de Mort Rainey y escucho la música de piano otra vez. Mort abrió un paquete de Doritos. Le dio Doritos a su amiga. Ella rió.


End file.
